Andrea Brillantes Joins ‘Iskul Bukol’
February 6, 2018 Teen actress Andrea Brillantes is now part of IBC-13’s hit primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, which is topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona. Andrea Brillantes In her official Instagram account, the 14-year-old Andrea, one of the industry’s most talented young actresses, recently shared and posted photos of her while taping for the sitcom. “I have always pretty as she work with IBC and Secarats. I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Andrea said in the contract signing held today (Feb 6) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante, and Secarats Owner and Producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) Following the month-long 1st anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, Iskul Bukol welcomes Andrea Brillantes as its newest member and a newest high school student of Diliman High School. “I’m happy to be me as part of the show especially because of its high school story as she learned with the lead stars Keith, Raisa and Joyce,” said Andrea, who plays the role of Andrea Garcia, another fellow high school classmate who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Patrick Destura). She is also an accomplice to the Escalera sister's comedic pranks. “I’ll try a new character as she study. I hope the viewers will like a high school teenager.” (up): Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), (down): Lorin Gabriella Bektas (school uniform), Zhyvel Mallari (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Dexie Daulat (school uniform) Keith Cruz and Joyce Abestano plays the role of the Escalera sisters, the half-siblings of their father Tonton Escalera (played by Tonton Gutierrez), who ploted learner schemes much to the value of their high school teacher, Ma'am Maxene (played by Maxene Magalona), Tonton's love interest. Raisa Dayrit in turn is Raisa Ungasis, an attractive and intelligent high school girl, also the object of the Escalera sisters' friendship. When asked whether she will study in the high school teen story of the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce, and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), Andrea simply replied,”That’s my girl as we should watch out for.” Cast of Iskul Bukol ((up): Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Amanda Lapus (teacher), Tess Antonio, Victor Basa; (down): Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) Robby Mananquil) (classroom of Diliman High School) Since the sitcom revived and premiered in 2017, based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol has been a consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. Aside from the laughter it brings, the show also imparts to viewers valuable lessons in high school life and promotes good values. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. Catch the newest high school student of Diliman High School, Andrea Garcia in the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce and Raisa Ungasis in Iskul Bukol, every Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' characters (Diliman High School) :Keith Cruz (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School) (stair) :Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school chair) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Tonton Gutierrez (hallway of Diliman High School) :Maxene Magalona (teacher) (classroom of Diliman High School) (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard) :Mr. Fu (principal's office of Diliman High School) :Patrick Destura (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Patrisha Samson (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School) :Justin Ward (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) (school uniform) :Harold Rementilla (school uniform) (hallway of Diliman High School outside the classroom) :Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Andres Muhlach (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Nathaniel Britt (school uniform) (classroom of Diliman High School) :Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher) (library of Diliman High School) :Amanda Lapus (teacher) (school clinic of Diliman High School) :Tess Antonio (cafeteria owner) (Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (customer) :Victor Basa (waiter) (Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (tray) :Robby Mananquil (computer laboratory of Diliman High School) one classroom (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard, 15 classmate desks and aircon), principal's office (with aircon), library (with aircon), bathroom, school clinic (with aircon) and computer laboratory (with aircon), while the characteristic in the public high school, including hallways, trophy cases, school pictures, school bells, school activities (including coronation day and foundation day) and field frips with several high school classmates) along with the stage, canteen/recess and Aning's Coffeeteria (cafeteria))